


Selenology

by TheMadKatter13



Series: Word War of the Day 2016 [23]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Day 23 (2016.01.23)</b>
</p><p> </p><p><i>noun</i><br/>1. the branch of astronomy that deals with the nature and origin of the physical features of the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selenology

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I'm alive. My new job just doesn't let me write while working. Also, I'm woefully behind on this project, and I've only just finished January. So here's all of January. If one of these ships isn't your thing, I've left a list with links to each individual ship in the Series Notes.
> 
> Originally posted to tumblr 2016-03-11.

Naruto had read some Greek or Roman legend once where the sun was a god who had fallen in love with a woman like the moon, and the god’s wife or mom or _someone_ had cursed him to always be stuck chasing his love through the sky, and that’s why the sun and the moon can never be in the sky at the same time at once. Or something. That was probably terribly butchered, BUT THE POINT WAS: Naruto felt like that sun, always destined to chase after Sasuke, and never able to catch him or catch up to him.

Wait. There. An opening. A chance to surpass Sasuke for the first… time…

“GOT IT!” Naruto crowed, cackling madly.

“A blue shell, are you fucking kidding me, dobe?!” Sasuke growled at his side, and Naruto saw his arm twitch like he was three seconds from throwing his N64 controller through the television.

For a moment, he kinda hoped Sasuke _would_ throw his controller into Naruto’s shitty-ass television because then maybe Sasuke’s parents would buy him a new one. Cheap by their standards was still a hundred times better than Naruto would ever be able to afford.

Less than a minute later, Naruto blew past the finish line, and Sasuke joined him fifteen seconds later, glaring like Naruto had killed his cat.

“I won,” Naruto said simply, dropping his controller like a mic drop before standing. He lost all cool and began to dance around the couch, chanting “I won I won I won,” until Sasuke snagged him on a pass-by and dragged him under his body on the couch.

“I won,” Naruto whispered against Sasuke’s lips, not kissing, just grazing. “You know what I want.”

Sasuke licked his lips and took a deep breath, and Naruto felt his boyfriend’s erection swell against his hip. “Yeah. Turn over and I’ll give you your reward.”

Pants suddenly just a bit too tight, Naruto rolled over in place, pulled a pillow into his face, and tilted his hips up.

Sexual favour racing was way better than strip racing.

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> 2016 10M WotD [Master Post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/10M-WotD-2016).
> 
> Like the thing? Reblog the [thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/Selenology). Tschüß.


End file.
